


A Warm Summer's Eve

by ReaperShadCat



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Bickering, M/M, Oral Sex, Pwp that might evolve into something else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperShadCat/pseuds/ReaperShadCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an innocent comfort of nothing but video games and the slight shimmer of reflected light from friendly eyes. Coupled with the mugginess and heat of summer, the dark was refuge from the sweltering outside world, its own little biosphere of teenagers and snack foods. It was lazy, and they were lazy, and it was good.</p>
<p>(And then Neku gets a little frisky.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warm Summer's Eve

The room was messy and cluttered, but it was never dirty. Books were all over the place, magazines littered the floor, video game consoles were sprinkled in various areas, and there were two semi-decrepit bean bag chairs near a small tv. Cluttered was its natural state, but on none of these things was there any dirt. There was never dirt, not even dust on the television. Old clothes were placed neatly into a hamper. Uneaten food was discarded into proper waste receptacles. It was cramped and cluttered - but never dirty.

The room had lights, as well as a small window which thanks to being on the top floor allowed some uninterrupted light in the mornings and afternoons, but when the blinds were drawn and the curtain pulled, when the lights were off, and when the sky slowly began its fade into black - that was the best time, because then it was dark and the bluish glow of the television was the only light. All else was cloaked in shadows, and it brought a sort of secretive comfort to those who inhabited the room at those times. It was an innocent comfort of nothing but video games and the slight shimmer of reflected light from friendly eyes. Coupled with the mugginess and heat of summer, the dark was refuge from the sweltering outside world, its own little biosphere of teenagers and snack foods. It was lazy, and they were lazy, and it was good.

The lazy ones in question were two young men, one presently making sloppy work of a boss battle in an X-box game and cursing at the screen, and the other, who was chuckling softly at him and crunching a bag of Cheetos. The first was Neku, sitting straight up in his bean seat in frustration, and the other was the less actually teenaged one, Joshua, reclined in his beanbag chair so far he was almost lying down.

Neku yelled in frustration and tossed his controller aside at the screen’s condescendingly cheerful message of “You have died!,” and plopped down into his chair in a fashion far more melodramatic than it actually needed to be in the given situation. Joshua crumpled up his empty Cheeto bag and tossed it at Neku playfully, wordlessly mocking the boy’s drama.

It was bliss to lie there, and it had taken them years. Years of hard feelings and bad memories and confusion, of bad tastes and of vicious tongues, but it had all come to pass, and there they lay. Finally it had come to be that instead of victim and murderer sharing a tense moment of silence in a small cafe, it was now two friends who no longer cared what the other thought, because in the grand scheme of it all neither ever really had the upper hand. 

They were friends, two teenagers resting in the dark of a humid summer’s day, and that was the best feeling in the world. Here there was no school nor society nor rules nor games of any sort -just themselves.

Joshua closed his eyes. He was at peace lying there with Neku next to him, even if he had never imagined peace to be a sticky leather beanbag. That being said, the heat was growing uncomfortable for him, so he unbuttoned his shirt and cast it aside, lying back down on the chair, which now felt cold on his skin. He assumed Neku wouldn’t mind, as it was both unreasonably hot for summer and dark enough in Neku’s room for his lack of a shirt to be any sort of deal. He yawned, pulling one arm over his eyes to shield them from the glow of the TV.

“It’s really hot in here,” Neku grumbled, writhing out of his oddly tight shirt and getting up to neatly place it in his hamper. Joshua heard the door open as Neku wandered into the hallway to tinker with the thermostat, and as Neku returned, the familiar rattling buzz of an air conditioner began. There was a soft rumbling as it worked, and soon slightly chilly air fell from a single heating vent above the TV. It did absolutely nothing, though, to combat the humidity, and simply by principle neither of them put their shirts back on. Joshua heard Neku step carefully around the room, socks shuffling on the carpet.

Suddenly, there was a thin blanket being cast over him, and a redhead shimmying in under it and up against him, wrapping the blanket around them slightly. Joshua was perplexed at the action - it was far too humid to be under a sheet, and they had removed their shirts for the express reason that it had been too hot and simultaneously humid, so a blanket did nothing but worsen their original situation. His eyebrows raised, however, when a soft hand slid around his stomach, and Neku forced Joshua over a little so as to give them both equal beanbag room.

“Neku,” Joshua whispered groggily, reaching to run his hand lightly through the boy’s hair, “are you… cuddling me?”

“Shut up,” Neku mumbled in monotone into Joshua’s shoulder, and suddenly - out of nowhere - Joshua felt a leg that was not his own shift itself over him. Joshua was unsure of what was happening, but put his arms around Neku anyway, leaning his head into Neku’s. It wasn’t often - in fact, it was never - that Neku paid him this much physical attention. The sheer alien feeling of it dumbfounded Joshua and robbed him of any response. Often he had in jest pinched at Neku’s backside and run a hand down his thighs, but those incidents had been innocent and with means of making a mockery of Neku’s insinuations that Joshua was hitting on him (which through the course of their friendship had also become jest.)

But this was no joking ass-slap or few-second silly inappropriate touch; Neku was not moving from his position, and in fact seemed to be drawing closer, the chill of their air-conditioned skin turning hot on contact. Joshua almost began to panic in his confusion.

“What is this?” he whispered softly and almost inaudibly, less to Neku and more to the universe.

“What do you -think- it is?” Neku replied, slowly raising himself from Joshua’s side and instead lying against his chest and staring him in the eye, Neku’s hands snaking between Joshua’s back and the leather beneath, grasping his shoulders. Joshua searched for a reason in Neku’s eyes, and instead found himself being dragged up to the boy’s soft lips.

Had Joshua been alive, he surely would have died right then and there. He reached up and softly ran his hands over Neku’s slender back, encircling him protectively in a soft embrace. He knew not why Neku was suddenly touching him and kissing him, but he was not going to argue in the slightest.

Neku stopped and lifted his head to stare Joshua directly, a lazy smirk on his face at Joshua’s confusion.

“If you tell anyone about this,” Neku whispered, his breath tickling Joshua’s cheeks, “I’ll end you.”

Joshua just nodded and smiled, unsure of if this was a dream or not. He surely hoped it wasn’t.

And then he felt Neku’s hand glide over his sensitive stomach and towards his pants, and he gasped in surprise and excitement, his smile growing into a smirk on his face.

Neku slid the black jeans off of him without much trouble, pushing them aside and then kneeling so as to remove his own shorts. This time he tossed them in the general direction of the hamper rather than getting up to neatly put them in. 

Joshua’s face started to heat up. For as much older as he was, he had never been this far, and the idea that this was all actually happening took him by surprise. He was no hormonal teen, not anymore at least, and usually considered himself above carnal desires, but Neku was sliding himself sensually across Joshua, their chests pressed close, and Joshua had never been this damn aroused.

He realized that Neku, however, despite being on the very last legs of teenagedom, was probably still hormone-ridden from it. At this thought, Joshua felt guilty, and raised his hand to Neku’s face gently as a gesture to pause.

Neku furrowed his brow. “What’s wrong, Josh?” he said, looking concerned.

Joshua sighed shortly and stared at the ceiling. “I just…” he humphed in frustration. “Don’t do anything you’re going to regret, okay? I deal with enough trouble as it is.”

Neku just gave a pleasant huff and an eyebrow raise and slipped a hand into Joshua’s boxers, and the ash-haired one gasped and twitched, his body jolting in surprise at the sudden, unexpected feeling of pleasure.

“Neku!” he yelped as the boy ran his fingers gently over him, teasing and tickling lightly, running his hand down and removing the remaining clothing article in the process. Neku ducked beneath the sheet covering them and ran his hands down Joshua’s sides, making him whine in response. Joshua reached out to him and ran his hands through his orange hair, shivering as his shoulders were exposed to the now chilly air. He wrapped his legs around Neku’s back, trying not to kick him accidentally in the process.

Neku slid ever lower, running his tongue across Joshua’s stomach quickly, before making a “humph” sound.

“Are you all right?” Joshua asked, lifting the blanket to look at Neku, who was making a sour face.

“I-” Neku muttered, “I don’t have any idea what I’m doing.”

“I don’t have any idea what you’re doing either, if that’s any consolation.”

Neku sighed and rolled his eyes, and Joshua’s body twitched involuntarily at the tickle of breath on his stomach. He laughed. “In all seriousness, whatever it is you plan on doing will be more than I’ve ever done, believe it or not.”

“Really? Huh,” Neku said, absentmindedly tracing shapes on Joshua’s stomach with his finger, causing more ticklish twitches. “I would have thought you’d had -some- experience.”

“My usual workweek consists of sitting in a big chair all day and looking intimidating, so I haven’t really had the chance.”

“Fair enough,” Neku said with a shrug, touching Joshua’s thighs and thumbing at the small dips where his legs began, causing him to huff softly.

Joshua smiled. “Are you nervous?”

“I’m not a sixteen-year-old girl, Joshua. If anything, -you- should be nervous.”

“Me?” Joshua said, pretending to look offended. “Why should I be nervous?”

“I dunno, I’d be nervous if some inexperienced teenager’s teeth came anywhere near my crotch.”

Joshua chuckled. “Please, Neku. You’re the only inexperienced teenager I’d ever let between my legs.”

He got a snort in return for that, and Neku slid his hands under Joshua, across his ass and up again over his legs and down his inner thighs, and then up again, higher and higher until Joshua was squirming at the sensation of Neku’s fingers trailing over what was quickly becoming an erection. 

Neku handled it delicately, like a foreign and fragile object that he wanted to inspect in detail but was worried he’d break. He brushed it softly, squeezed it a little, and carefully, cautiously tasted the tip.

Joshua writhed and whimpered at the feeling, gripping Neku’s hair again and trying not to pull it too hard. Neku licked the underside, letting the tip hit the top of his mouth and then drawing it into his lips. Joshua’s shoulders tensed up, and he forced himself not to arch up too far so as not to harm Neku. He shivered and took sharp breaths, making tiny sounds of pleasure. Neku chuckled, and he felt it, and he moaned and rolled his head back, tears in his eyes.

Neku sped up, licking and sucking at Joshua and tracing his hands across him, eyes closed halfway and brows furrowed in concentration. Joshua warbled and wrapped his legs tighter around Neku, arching upward slightly, causing Neku to growl with caution, which only made Joshua grip his hair more tightly.

“S-stop!” Joshua whined. “Stop, I’m going to.. I c-can’t..”

He felt Neku smile and begin to work even quicker, chuckling and moving farther down, ignoring Joshua’s stutters. The hands in his hair clenched harder, the legs around him squeezed tighter, and Joshua came hard and fast, shrieking.

Neku swallowed with a slight look of disgust before dragging himself back up to Joshua’s eye level, Joshua himself looking rather disheveled, hair plastered onto his face with sweat and sticking every which way to the leather under him with static, a few strands sticking up in unusual places. His face was flushed and his eyes were open wide, his breathing ragged. Neku wrapped his arms around him, kissing his neck and pulling their blanket back up over their shoulders, shivering as the cold air chilled their sweat.

“What..” Joshua wondered aloud, “what was that for? That can’t have been pleasant.”

“More pleasant than trying to get it out of my carpet,” Neku mumbled, rolling to lie on his back and ending up only slightly on the beanbag still. “You liked it, anyways, so don’t complain.”

“I have no complaints,” Joshua said, wiping his bangs from out of his eyes and turning to look at Neku, resting his head on his arm and lying the other one across Neku’s chest.

“I’m really cold now,” Neku grumbled, trying to maneuver more of the blanket around himself without robbing any of it from Joshua. “I guess I should turn the AC off.” 

Joshua shook his head suddenly, as if finally snapping back to reality, and raised a hand in the direction of the thermostat, giving a slight, limp wave. The air conditioner promptly turned off.

“Showoff,” Neku said, slapping Joshua’s hand away with a small laugh. Joshua made a mocking face at him.

“You’re the showoff, showoff.”

“Since when were you five years old?”

Joshua giggled. “Eww, pedophile much, Neku?”

“Uh, yeah, says the older of the two of us who has been creeping on me for like four years.”

“I’m the same age as you!” Joshua whined.

“You’ve been teenager-shaped for four years. What are you, eighty?”

Joshua grinned and raised an eyebrow. “It’s not polite to ask a lady their age, Nekky.”

Neku growled. “What did you just call me!?”

“Nothing, I-“

“Bastard!” Neku said, rolling over and pinning Joshua down. Joshua was about to retort when suddenly Neku attacked, fingers running over Joshua’s sides, tickling. Joshua yelped and squirmed, trying to escape, but it was useless. Neku was relentless in his assault, not stopping until Joshua had tears in his eyes and was gasping for breath.

“I never knew you were so ticklish, Josh,” Neku said condescendingly, sitting up to admire his work.

“Leave me alone, I’m tired!” Joshua whined, waving his arms in front of him and pushing at Neku’s chest in defense.

They calmed down and caught their breaths, Joshua yawning and grumbling, reaching over to his misplaced pants and checking the time on his phone.

“Look at that, Neku, you’ve kept us awake so long it’s almost six in the morning.”

“What do you mean, I kept us awake? You’re the jerk that took his shirt off.”

“Forgive me for accidentally arousing you, then. I’ll try to control myself in the future. All shirts will remain safely fastened in your presence.”

“It’s too late, Joshua. You’ve done it and there’s no turning back.”

“Gay,” Joshua said, rolling his eyes.

“You’re gay.”

“I am gay, yes, hence I didn’t punch you when you took my pants off.”

“Whatever,” Neku said, stretching and standing up, collecting all of Joshua’s discarded clothes and piling them neatly next to the hamper, as well as depositing his own pants into the pile his shirt had been thrown into. He yawned loudly. 

“Tired?”

“Tired,” Neku said through his yawn. “I’m gonna sleep. You can do whatever.”

Joshua sat up and ruffled his hair in an attempt to tame it. “I’ll sleep, too.” He got up, wrapping the blanket around himself for warmth, and kneeled by Neku’s bed, looking confused.

“Isn’t there usually another mattress here?” He wondered, blinking with sleep as he stood back up.

“What, you’re just going to ignore me and pretend this never happened?” Neku said, lying on his bed and pulling one of the covers over him. “Come sleep next to your boyfriend, you ass.”

Joshua smiled, eyes glittering with the same sharpness that appeared whenever he was feeling ornery. “You planned this from the beginning, didn’t you? How delightfully sly.”

“Mm-hm,” Neku mumbled, already drifting to sleep.

Joshua sighed and laid next to him, wrapping him in his arms and nuzzling into his hair.

And so they slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Written almost completely during English class. Who needs discussions about 1984 when you can write gay things?


End file.
